The Fool and The Cool: Kau Mengenalku?
by Call Me Dre
Summary: Menceritakan tentang keseharian Naruto dan Sasuke. Gak pinter mbikin summary baca aja. NON-YAOI. Kami menghargai segala review. Oneshoot


Hell-o-readers! Ini adalah fic saya yang pertama dan baru saja dipublish lewat docX *gak penting*

Saya author baru, ini fic saya terinspirasi dari video di youtube maaf. Ini gak murni buatan saya.

Enjoy, baca sepuasnya. Gratis!

WARNING!:humor garing, ga ada yaoi, Ada unsur sadis (walaupun cuma satu adegan)

Di sebuah ruang tamu, sepasang ninja (jomblo) sedang duduk berdua. Naruto sedang santai menonton TV, sedangkan Sasuke sedang santai membaca buku.

**Naruto**: Huwaah... aku bosan!

**Sasuke**: Apa maksudmu, kau itu selalu bosan.

**Naruto**: Itu mungkin karena kau membosankan.

.

.

.

Sasuke: Kau mengatakan sesuatu?

(Tanyanya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh)

**Naruto**: Tidak apa lupakan.

.

.

**Naruto**: Hey bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kedai ramen yang baru itu?

**Sasuke**: Ide bagus.

**Naruto**: Baiklah! AYO KITA BERANGKAT!

**Sasuke**: Tunggu, apa maksudmu "kita"?

**Naruto**: Tentu saja kita berdua, Teme.

**Sasuke**: Tidak, aku ingin menyelesaikan bacaan ini. Kau ke sana saja sendiri.

Lalu Naruto memelas kepada Sasuke

**Naruto**: Ayolah, bagaimana jika nanti aku dikenali banyak orang? Aku ini hokage!

**Sasuke**: Itu bagus, kau kan selalu ingin dikenali.

**Naruto**: Tapi tidak lagi sejak kejadian itu...

**.**

**LAST TIME! *flashback maksudnya***

**.**

Naruto sedang berjalan di trotoar. Tiba-tiba ada seorang bocah berteriak dari seberang jalan

**Bocah**: Hey! Apa kau Hokage itu?

**Naruto**: Yap~

Kata Naruto dengan sombongnya.

**Bocah**: Bolehkah aku meminta tanda tanganmu?

**Naruto**: Tentu saja. Berhati-hatilah saat menyebrang!

**Bocah**: Tenang sa-

Tiba-tiba sang bocah tertabrak sebuah truk bensin dan meledak seketika saat bocah itu menyebrang.

**Naruto**: TIDAKK! APA YANG TELAH KUPERBUAT!

.

**THIS TIME! *flashback off maksudnya***

.

Setelah Naruto bercerita panjang lebar...

**Sasuke**:Whoa! Tunggu dulu! Apa benar hal itu pernah terjadi?

**Naruto**: YA! Tapi belum.

Sasuke menatapnya bosan

**Sasuke**: Dasar payah. Lalu kau ingin aku menemanimu ke kedai ramen?

**Naruto**: Ya! Tapi aku tidak boleh dikenali orang. Aku harus apa?

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendapat ide entah sejak kapan

**Sasuke**: Bagaimana kalau kau mengganti warna rambutmu yang mencolok itu?

**Naruto**: Ide bagus!

Kemudian Naruto mengambil cat rambut berwarna hitam di kamarnya dan langsung menyemprotkannya ke rambutnya sendiri dengan lebay.

Setelah selesai mengecat rambutnya, Naruto langsung bergaya sok 'cool' di depan kaca.

**Naruto**: Hey, Teme! Lihatlah! Bagaimana kelihatannya?

**Sasuke**: Terlihat bodoh.

**Naruto**: HAH! Apa kubilang!

Teriak Naruto dengan bangganya namun Sasuke menampar jidatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kedai ramen yang baru tersebut

**Naruto**: Wow tempat ini kelihatan modern!

**Sasuke**: Lumayan juga tempat ini

Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke mengambil tempat. Lalu datanglah pelayan yang cantik dan err.. sexy (diperankan Sakura)

**Sakura**: Ada yang bisa saya bantu

Namun Naruto dan Sasuke masih terpaku melihat pelayan itu

**Sakura**: Ehm!

Dalam sekejap mereka pun sadar dari hayalan mereka yang *boop*

**Naruto**: Oh iya, aku ingin memesan. Mmm..

Naruto masih bingung mau pesan apa

**Naruto**: Aku pesan... ra... Apa yah?

**Sasuke**: Di sini hanya jual ramen bodoh.

**Naruto**: Oh? Benarkah? Baiklah, aku pesan ramen dua porsi.

**Sakura**: Ada yang lain?

**Sasuke**: Jus tomatnya dua

**Naruto**: Tidak usah, aku tidak minum jus tomat

**Sasuke**: Itu bukan untukmu bodoh.

**Sakura**: Baiklah. Dimohon menunggu.

.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang

.

**Naruto**: Wah, kelihatannya enak! Itadakimatsu~!

.

Setelah selesai makan...

.

**Sakura**: Semuanya 600 ryo.

**Naruto**: Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya. Kau yakin tidak mengenalku?

**Sakura**: Emm. Tidak.

Lalu Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke

**Naruto**: Lihat? Penyamaran berhasil!

**Sasuke**: Kau tampak bodoh.

**Naruto**: Baik ini voucher makanku

**Sakura**: Tuan, bukankah ini nomor telponmu?

**Naruto**: Yah, mungkin saja bila kau ingin menelponku?

**Sasuke**: Bayar saja, Dobe!

**Naruto**: Baiklah, ini.

**Sakura**: Emm. Ini juga nomor telponmu.

**Naruto**: Oh sayang sekali. Hey Teme kelihatannya kau yang akan membayar hari ini.

**Sasuke**: Cih, dasar.

**Naruto**: Dan nona, sebenarnya aku ini..

Naruto membersihkan rambutnya dan menunjukkan warna asli rambutnya

**Sakura**: Tunggu dulu. Kau Namikaze Naruto?! Sang hokage?!

**Naruto**: Yap!

**Sakura**: Ya ampun tunggu sebentar

Lalu Sakura mengambil kertas dan menuliskan nomor telponnya

**Naruto**: Haha tidak perlu repot-repot. Lain kali kau akan kuajari juga, Teme.

Namun ternyata Sakura menyodorkan nomor telponnya kepada Sasuke

**Naruto**: Tunggu. APA?!

**Sakura**: Jadi ternyata kau Sasuke yang terkenal selalu menemani hokage ini?

**Sasuke**: Itu benar.

**Sakura**: Jangan lupa telpon aku. Oke~?

Kali ini yang merasa bangga adalah Sasuke

**Sasuke**: Haha! Kali ini aku yang menang, Dobe!

**Naruto**: Terserah..

**~FIN~**

Kenapa... kenapa... kenapa...?! *disambit pipa*

Haduh kenapa jadi ndak karuan gini ceritanya... maaf readers, maklumin ya, saya author baru.

Bless you all!

Review please... flame yang banyak! Biarkan semangat ku membara oleh flame kalian!

Lupakan -_-"


End file.
